custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness
Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness is a story by Pokermask. It's a prequel to Battle for Leadership. Chapter 1 In rewriting process (Chapter 1 to 3) Verahk in the Codrex looked around the big ball. Suddenly came Orriki with an important message. "I have a message from Antroz" he said. "Which is?" asked Verahk with a dead voice. "He said that we will find the place were the Jetrax T6 is" answered Orriki. "With it, he can destroy the Toa". Verahk agreed. "It sounds like a good idea" he said. "Shados, Raniza!" One Shadow Toa and one Shadow Matoran came in. It was Shados and Raniza of course. "Tell Antroz that he will give me a map of this swamp so I can find the New Ignika" said Verahk and smiled. ---- Takanuva was chased by a big horde of Shadow Klakk. He knew that it would be difficult to find Klakk that he could use on the Shadow Matoran. Behind him was Vican that had already been cured by one. Suddenly a blue Makuta blocked their way, Makuta Vamprah. He looked at both of them and used his kanohi on them. It could not take effect on both of them. Takanuva found a rock and threw it on Vamprah. He escaped that attack. Minutes later they found the Klakk but someone behind them grabed Vican, Xakon. "Let him go" said Takanuva. "If you use those things on me you're doomed" said Xakon and pointed on the Klakk. "You can count on that I will" answered Takanuva and took a Klakk in front of Xakon. It screamed and screamed. Takanuva waited for the light to take effect. Xakon letted Vican go and took short steps closer the Toa of Twilight. He then said weak "Thank you" ---- The Enforcers of Tren Krom prepared a war against the Brotherhood. Vultron trained more on his actions, Possesser used his attacks on Makuta armor and Zektox and Feanor fought each other to train. Eventually came their great leader of the group and said "We can now attack Destral with our great armor" "What are we doing next?" asked Vultron. "We will conquer the island and it will belong to the Enforcers of Tren Krom" answered the leader. "Yeah, but what are we doing if Teridax has already won?" asked Feanor. "We continue the fight of course" answered the leader. "And it will start really soon" Chapter 2 The brotherhood was gone. The storm had destroyed them whole. Or did it exactly. Four of the Makuta slowly coming out from the energy. They looking around outside the Southern Continent. There stands Ceasame and Drakerix. Both of them look really tired. The four Makuta helping them up on their legs and taking them to their new base. Some hours later they are in Teridax Nui. Later comes a Skakdi with a message from Teridax. It's Vezon. "I am home" he shouted happy. "We are not deaf, you idiot" answered one of the Makuta. "Well, sorry then Mr Angry Makuta" said Vezon. "Anyway, I have an important mission we are going to make" "Who do you mean when you're saying we" asked Drakerix. "You, Ceasame and I" laughed Vezon. "What are we going to do" asked Ceasame deadly. Vezon laughed evily and said "Were going on a Makuta hunt" ---- "I am writing this from deep in the Archives … Gali is missing … Tahu badly injured … I don’t understand … how could this have happened? They’re coming … we have to keep moving … Onua says he knows a place we can hide and regroup. More later …" This is what Takanuva has writen right now in the archives. Here he is standing with other Matoran hiding from Teridax. Even the Makuta of Ko-Metru is hiding from him, because he know what is going to happend with him if he doesn't hide. "We seem to be safe for now. Kopaka and Lewa found Gali, she’s all right" Takanuva continued to write. "Takanuva, what are you doing?" asked Tahu. "Writing a blog of course" answered Takanuva and smiled. "Have you gotten these ones?" "No" answered Tahu. "These blogs look like they belong to the Order of Mata Nui" "What kind of group is that?" asked Amaya. "I explain later" answered Takanuva. "What do we have to do?" asked the Makuta of Ko-Metru. "Simple" answered Tahu. "Find an exit out of here" ---- Outside Karda Nui were Krataka and Tazahk looking at the sky. Both of them were worried. "How could he?" Krataka asked himself. "How could he do this to us?" "Because he is really, really mean" said a voice from behind and attacked. Tazahk saved him in the last second. It was Tazzuk that attacked. "Tazzuk, what are you doing here?" asked Krataka. "He work for me" answered a voice from everywhere. "I shall get you for this, Teridax" said Krataka. "And when that day comes you will be shamed" Chapter 3 It's quiet in the snowlands of Égh. Nothing really happens. The Matoran are safe for now. Everything that is going on is some traders on the streets of the village. Grefo, Castym, Retkina, the Makuta of Gamulu, Icarax 3 and Vultraz were at Grefo's base. They were planning an attack against the Dark Hunters. "So what were you planning?" asked the Makuta of Gamulu. "Were going to the middle of Odina and then strike them down with some Visroak" answered Grefo. "Then we send the Rahkshi to emiliate them. Me and Castym take "The Shadowed One" to the Makuta Jail outside this universe" "This sounds very difficult" said Icarax 3. "Of course it's difficult" said Castym. "But if we work together we can do it" "True" said Vultraz and smiled. "So true indeed". Suddenly someone came in and made a strange laugh. It began to sound louder and louder. It was a Toa of Water (A.K.A Helryx). "And I thought my plans were bad" she said and smiled. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't let my Rahkshi shatter your mask in pieces" said Grefo and looked evil at Helryx. "Maybe with a magic trick" answered Helryx and took a sharp stick on the table. "I'm going to make this stick to dissapear". One of Grefo's Rahkshi prepared to fight against Helryx, but she snaped the Rahkshi's head and smashed into the table right at the stick. "Taadah" she yelled. "It's... Now it's gone. Oh, do you wanna know who made this armour? It's top secret" "What do you want us, Toa?!" said Vultraz. "I'm here to help you with your little mission" answered Helryx ready to tell her idea. "You see a Toa like me" "Freak" said Grefo and everyone began to laugh. "You see a Toa like me" Helryx repeated. "Look, I'm not here to make fun of you like you made fun of me. I'm here to give a little idea with the whole strike thing. You don't really want to strike the Dark Hunters down because it's a problem. I know why you are afraid to go to Odina. The Legacy of Xia". Everyone began to wonder what the Toa really talked about. "Continue, Toa" said Retkina. "Let us hear" "The Legacy of Xia is a porblem for you guys" continued Helryx. "I know that. They are very loyal to the Dark Hunters and wouldn't even let one of my agents fight against them first. So I was thinking "Why serve Mata Nui when he's gone?! Wouldn't it be better to serve our new spirit". I looked after you guys in days and then found you here. And now I'm giving you an idea that none of you Makuta have thought before" "Then what is your idea?" asked the Makuta of Gamulu. "That's simple" answered Helryx. "Kill the Legacy of Xia". Everyone thought she was joking. "Well, if it so simple, why don't you do that on yourself?" asked Vultraz and smiled. "Because I never fight alone" answered Helryx. "And if you don't serve the order now, Grefo here would lose his arm like one of my agents did when he fought against Icarax". Grefo couldn't take it anymore. "Enough from this Toa" he said loud. Then Helryx showed one of the Makuta's sensor bombs. "You don't want to blow up with me, don't you?" she said. "You think you can just steal from us and go away?!" said Grefo angry. "Actually, yes" answered Helryx. "Well then" said Grefo. "I want Retkina to be next in command to Ceasame with this Toa dead and he becomes leader of the group if she's alive" "Sometimes you must take some ideas complete seriousley" she said. "Here's my Hau. Now I'm leaving". She took slow steps backwards and then dissapeared from the door. ---- In Umalia, underground island of Égh, Kevtho and Oksaki were protecting a village from some poisoned Muaka. Oksaki knew this would happend. He just didn't understood why he knew it. "Is it a good idea to defeat these Muaka?" asked Okaski "I don't know" answered Kevtho. "But it's the only way". Suddenly a blast of plantlife striked at the Muaka and they ran away. "What was that?" asked Kevtho. "An old friend of yours" answered someone and jumped down a tree nearby. It was Zuvak. "What are you doing here?" asked Kevtho. "For something important" answered Zuvak. "I've just got orders from Helryx to go to Fato and find a mysterious Toa of Stone. And she thought you would follow me, because of your knowledge of that island". Kevtho looked at Oksaki. "Don't worry" said Oksaki. "I can protect this island on myself" "I hope so" answered Kevtho. "I really hope so" ---- Takanuva and Pohatu have now found the chamber were Teridax's old collection once was. They looked around the remains to find something important. Pohatu found something strange. It could be something important. "What is this?" asked Pohatu. "I don't really see" answered Takanuva. "Could you move your fingers a little?". Pohatu moved his finger. It was the control to the teleportation machine. "You found it" said Takanuva proud. "What did I found?" asked Pohatu. "The control" said Takanuva. "You found the control. I must write about this in my blog" "I have found it!" he began to write in his blog. "It is badly damaged and I do not understand its workings, but it is here. I have sent out a message requesting aid from Nuparu. I pray that he arrives in time. This may be our best hope" To be continued Chapter 4 It had gone two weeks since Teridax took over the universe. Paxila had managed to survive from his Rahkshi hordes and was finally rebuilt for matoran to inhabitate for the first time in over a thousand years. The buildings were made of clean and fresh protosteel, the best that could be found. The sun was shining bright over the city more than anywhere in the Matoran Universe as the black clouds, seen from a distance, could not reach near it. It was well protected by Fritinast Grastem, who had recently returned to the island after almost being banished entirely by Teridax. Somewhere in the middle of the island, a big building was standing tall with a tower reaching up to the sky. It had the same construction as the order's base that had been built in Daxia. Half of the group had been sent to build it in order to strengthen their defenses against the Brotherhood of Makuta, but after Daxia was attacked by Teridax's rahkshi hordes, construction had began to make much more room for the entire Order to fit in. All of this was done in two weeks, thanks to the assistance to several Matoran in Paxila who volunteered to help. Inside, Helryx was beholding the view of the city from a large room, at the top floor of the base. It was filled with artifacts, paintings and statues, chronicling the history of the Matoran Universe. In her hand, she held an old Kanohi Hau. It still remained fresh, with no scratches and it's red color was reflecting to the sunshine behind the glass wall. She had a serious expression on her face while looking at the massive buildings outside. She was awaiting somebody. No one of her closest companions knew of this yet, but at this day, there was gonna be a meeting happening this day. The reason, has remained unknown since it was announced. Dortan, one of the members of the order, stepped into the room and stood beside his leader. "You've been in here for hours, my leader" he said. "I know" she answered. "But all that is required for me now is patience. We don't want to build one more conflict to clean with our blood" "One more?" Dortan asked with a surprised expression. "Yes" she said. "I can not tell you at this moment. All that you need to know is that it is important for our future". "Helryx" a red matoran said fast as he ran into the room, interrupting her and Dortan's conversation. "He has arrived". "Tell him to meet us in the conference room in an hour" she ordered. The matoran nodded and ran out. "Now, if you excuse me" she continued as she walked away from the glass wall. "I have business to attend". ---- In a giant, silver colored room, a wide, round glass table was placed in the middle, with comfortable golden chairs placed around it. A protodermis-mountain was placed at the back of the room. It showed the form of a Gahlok, shooting water towards the sky, as the floating protodermis fell gently into the fountain bowl. Into the room stepped well known faces. "The Shadowed One", leader of the Dark Hunters, Sektem, leader of the Light Hunters and Commodon, leader of the Enforcers of Tren Krom. Each and one of them took a seat around the table and talked quietly to each other, almost as they were whispering. This didn't last long until Helryx stepped into the room. After her, came a Makuta and closed the door after him. He was colored in orange, wore a black cape and a mask that was as similar in appearance as the Ignika itself. Vahi, the mask of time. At the same time, both of them sat down and they all greated each other by holding up their left hand and then slowly taking it down. "We all have gathered here today, for the sake of all in this universe." Helryx began. "It is becoming more clear that Teridax is draining all power he can get to keep us all in his command. We cannot trust in Mata Nui returning in time and thus, we have to take action." "And what exactly are you planning to take him down?" The Shadowed One asked. Helryx looked at the mysterious Makuta and nodded. It was now he that had the word. "Allow me to introduce myself" he said. "I'm Makuta Frofst and I've come to make an offer with you all. For the longest time, I have tried to convince all matoran in this universe that the brotherhood... I mean, the Organization of Darkness is gaining too much power. Almost so much that we'll not be able to handle it. The things that Teridax has caused to my group, my people... my friends, sickens me. And seeing now that he's soon able to do that to the entire universe, I finally thought it was time. It's time to act." "What are you suggesting then?" Sektem asked. "We must start a revolution" Frofst answered. "We must overthrow this evil tyrant. We must claim what is rightfully ours. Our freedom. Comrades, I'm suggesting that we declare war against the Organization of Darkness." "Outrageous" Commodon bursted out. "I will not risk my men to die in the hands of a Makuta" "So if they attack your homeland, would you still not be willing to go to battle?!" The Shadowed One said with an angry tone. "We had to fight for our lives to not get swarmed by their rahkshi back in Odina. We lost our home because of them. We deserve justice" "Then take that justice" Commodon yelled. "And to answer your question, we have defenses ready back in Korboka Nui. We can handle it ourselves" "You both are fools" Sektem said. "I can swear to you both that none of you are thinking outside the box at this case. These makuta, they'll swallow you whole. A group this big has not existed since the Order of Mata Nui was first formed and expect it to be bigger. In the end, you will not win the battle. You will all die, under his power. So to give you an answer on my opinion about your suggestion, Frofst, all I can say is that no matter how much you ask me to help you... I wouldn't give a Karzahni." It was quiet for a while. The Shadowed One looked up at the roof and thought about the shadow matoran's words. Commodon leaned himself on his chair with his arms crossed as he looked down. Helryx stood up from her chair ad looked at everyone around the table in despair as if no hope was left. "Please, my friends" she said. "What choice do we have left?! Matoran are imprisoned as slaves in Metru Nui, the Makuta is storming small islands, destroying villages, taking away everything in sight. In probably six months, there will not be any protection left from the makuta. And it's not gonna stop unless we take action..." "Then we shouldn't let that happen" Commodon said. "I've managed to get my mind straight now thanks to the words of Sektem. I'm willing to follow you to the death, my sister." "I have nothing to argue" The Shadowed One agreed. "You'll have my sword" "I'll see if I can check Teridax's weakest points back in Metru Nui" Sektem said. "That's the least I can do". As they all had finally come to an agreement, they all stood up. "So be it" Frofst said. "My friends, prepare yourselves. For soon the Organization of Darkness War will begin" To be continued Characters Trivia *It's inspired by one of his favorite Bionicle stories, Reign of Shadows. Credits Credits to Toa Hydros, IceBite, Makuta Kaper and KylerNuva for some MOCS. Category:Stories